bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Jacinta Vega
Jacinta Vega is the current Quinto Espada of the Arrancar Army. Her aspect of Death is Stagnation. Appearance Jacinta is a very tall (~9 feet), slightly muscular woman with shoulder-length neon green hair. Beneath her white Arrancar jacket, which she keeps unzipped, she wears a backless tank top that shows off her abs, her Hollow hole in the center of her navel, and her Espada tattoo on her back between her shoulder blades. She wears plain white sweat pants and usually goes barefoot. She has a perpetual smirk on her face. The remnants of her Hollow mask take the form of a bone-white collar around her neck, with a skull in the center. Personality Casual at all times, and loves to fight for the sake of fighting. Unlike some of the Arrancar, lacks the hatred for the Shinigami, but rather sees the Espada cause as a chance for her to meet worthy opponents and enjoy herself in battle. She treats her Fraccion as brothers and sisters and love sto spend her off-time alternatively challenging others to spars, training by herself or with others, relaxing, and going on "missions" into the Human World that involve a lot of indulgence and wanton rampaging. History Backstory! The good stuff. Powers and Abilities Likes to get up close and personal with her opponents, relying on her martial skill, raw speed and strength (augmented with Hierro) to pummel and overpower opponents, with the occasional Cero or two. Unlike other Espada who use a pose to shoot Cero, Jacinta uses movements. For example, a haymaker punch or a roundhouse kick would generate a Cero. The more elaborate the motion, the more Reiryoku is put into the Cero, and the more powerful the attack is. Inspiration One might classify Jacinta as a brawler, but they wouldn't be entirely accurate, as she has a "fighter's smarts", often coming up with small tactics or feints to circumvent an enemy's attacks. She does tend to rely on berzerker moves, sometimes tanking an attack she might otherwise have avoided just for the chance to land a hit on her opponent. This often leads her to one-hit KO an opponent with a direct hit, but just as often backfires, as in her battle against Andere when she took a direct hit from his fangs which unknowingly had venom in them. Espina Reina (Spanish for Bone Queen): Takes the form of an ordinary dirk that Jacinta keeps sheathed horizontally on the back of her belt. She almost never uses it in combat. *'Resurrección:' In this form, Jacinta grows armor made out of living coral. Several rows of coral grow on her back down the full length of her spine, the lower ones (near the small of her back) forming into regular spikes, and the ones one and between her shoulderblades into coral tubes that shoot out hot steam. Small shoulderpads of spiked coral grow from her shoulders, and coral gauntlets adorn her forearms, with a few tubes protruding from each elbow. She gains coral knuckles, and coral greaves on her lower legs, with a small cluster of tubes protruding from the back of her ankles. Finally, a little circlet of coral rings the top of her forehead, guarding her brows and temples, with small "wings" of coral that grow from behind her ears. Her front is (relatively) lightly armored, with a plate of coral covering her stomach and a few rows of coral hugging the bottom of her breasts. She can will this armor to grow and cover even more beyond its default appearance. Release command: Metastisize This special armor provides Jactina with the strongest of defenses allowing her to tank the strongest of physical blows. Most physical attacks will do little to no damage to her and weak rei based attacks will not affect her. 'The tubes in Jacinta's armor blast out bursts of hot steam with such force as to propel Jacinta to inhuman speeds, taking advantage of her increased weight from the armor and her natural strength to become a living juggernaut. She can also fire the tubes on her elbows and ankles for super-accelerated punches and kicks to take an enemy off guard. ' 'This is the coral armor's deadly ability. Because it is living coral, whenever it contacts someone else (whether Jacinta lands a hit on them or they land a hit on her armor), a piece of the armor will attach to that person's body and start growing at an alarming rate. If not immediately taken care of, the coral will grow to such an extent that it will restrict the person's movement or weigh them down (for example, when Andere bit Jacinta's armor, the coral quickly filled his mouth and grew into a gag). If left unchecked, the coral can completely cover a person's body in a matter of minutes. The coral itself is fireproof and resistant to the environment, and can usually only be destroyed by raw force (from physical strength or Kido/Cero). However, because that coral is no longer part of the main body, it does not require nearly as much power to destroy (but still significant). ' Statistics Trivia Jacinta Vega's aspect of Death, Stagnation, represents the obvious physical stagnation for her Resurreccion's abilities, but more metaphorically, the stagnation of the mind. A person cannot continue to improve themselves if they grow content with their current level, or cling too tightly to their past accomplishments. Jacinta herself is the opposite of this aspect, continually attempting to improve herself and seeking stronger opponents -- a denial and rejection of her natural powers which prevent others from doing the same. Inspiration Quotes Optional. Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches Category:Ex-Espada